uruseiyatsurafandomcom-20200213-history
Monotone no Natsu
Monotone no Natsu (モノトーンの夏, Monochrome Summer) is the opening theme of OVA 3. Lyrics Nihongo= 夏の陽射しに　揺れる恋人達 ボートハウスで　私ひとりぼっち ストローの青いソーダ水はじき あいつの背中を　追うの 少し勇気をだせたら　この恋打ち明け そっと未来の扉を叩くのに I can’t say Love you Love you 答えがやっぱり恐いの 光る真珠の砂浜　私だけモノトーンね 飛沫とばして　あいつ飛び魚だわ スローダンスの波に　きらめいてる 話をするのが　てれくさいんでしょ 時々　手を振るくせに 少し勇気をみせてよ　二人で探せば きっと未来の扉がみつかるわ You can’t say Love you Love you 言葉じゃなくてもいいのよ いつか恋する絵具で　染めたいのモノトーンを 少し勇気をだせたら　この恋打ち明け そっと未来の扉を叩くのに I can’t say Love you Love you 答えがやっぱり恐いの 光る真珠の砂浜　私だけ 少し勇気をみせてよ　二人で探せば きっと未来の扉がみつかるわ You can’t say Love you Love you 言葉じゃなくてもいいのよ いつか恋する絵具で　染めたいのモノトーンを |-| Romaji= Natsu no hizashi ni yureru koibitotachi Boathouse de watashi hitoribotchi Straw no aoi sodasui hajiki Aitsu no senaka o ou no Sukoshi yuuki o dasetara kono koi uchiake Sotto mirai no tobira o tataku no ni I can't say "Love you Love you" kotae ga yappari kowai yo Hikaru shinju no sunahama watashi dake monotone ne Shibuki tobashite aitsu tobiuo da wa Slow dance no nami ni kirameiteru Hanashi o suru no ga terekusain desho tokidoki te o furu kuse ni Sukoshi yuuki o misete yo futari de sagaseba kitto mirai no tobira ga mitsukaru wa You can't say "Love you Love you" kotoba ja nakute mo ii no yo Itsuka koisuru enogu de sometai no monotone o Sukoshi yuuki o dasetara kono koi uchiake Sotto mirai no tobira o tataku no ni I can't say "Love you Love you" kotae ga yappari kowai yo Hikaru shinju no sunahama watashi dake ne Sukoshi yuuki o misete yo futari de sagaseba kitto mirai no tobira ga mitsukaru wa You can't say "Love you Love you" kotoba ja nakute mo ii no yo Itsuka koisuru enogu de sometai no monotone o |-| English translation= Lovers wandering under the rays of the summer sun. I'm alone at the boathouse. Spitting blue sodawater through a straw, I chase after him. If I could show a little courage, I'd reveal my love And knock softly on the door to our future, but I can't say "love you love you..." I really am afraid of the answer I'd get. It's just me on a beach of shining pearls in monochrome. He's a flying fish leaping through the spray. He's shining in the slowly-dancing waves. He's embarrassed to talk to me even though he waves at me from time to time. Show me a little courage; if we search together We'd surely find the door to our future. You can't say "love you, love you..." you don't have to say it in words. I want to someday color this monochrome with the paints of love. If I could show a little courage, I'd reveal my love and knock softly on the door to our future, but I can't say "love you love you..." I really am afraid of the answer I'd get. It's just me on a beach of shining pearls. Show me a little courage; if we search together We'd surely find the door to our future. You can't say "love you, love you..." you don't have to say it in words. I want to someday color this monochrome with the paints of love. Category:Songs Category:Opening Themes